Sectioned
by matuisgman
Summary: Just some thoughts in story form


** Obvious disclaimer, I don't own mass effect. This is assuming that the M3 ending was indoctrination, thus Anderson and TIM are not there. This is about my thoughts on Cerberus, so….**

Sectioned

The quantum entanglement device shut down. The Illusive Man smiled, he was one step ahead of Commander Shepard. Everything was going to plan, soon he would control the Reapers and humanity would be on top. He took a long whiff of his cigar and looked out the window of his safe house station.

Then a shot rang out, and a sharp pain erupted from the back of his right leg, forcing The Illusive Man to his hands and knees. Before he had a chance to move the sound of a biotic charge sounded, and he felt the tip of a gun pressed to his head. He contemplated trying to fight out when he saw to sets of boots appear in front of him. He looked up into the assault rifles bearing down on him and the three eyed masks looking down on him.

A distorted voice from the on behind him range out, "Jack Harper, you are under a sanctioned elimination."

Jack winced, "You have any idea who I am, what you're dealing with."

"Jack Harper, head of Cord-Hislop Aerospace and numerous other companies, head of Cerberus under code name of The Illusive Man."

"Well you know what I will do to you. I don't know how you got in here but as soon as my agents get in here you're all dead."

Jack was painfully picked up and slammed into a chair, he noticed several other black armored suited men around the room. He finally got a look at the person behind him, though not much difference in appearance, though he was holding a heavy pistol which was still leveled at his head. The other two with assault rifles resumed their aim once they deposited Jack in the chair.

The man with the pistol seemed to chuckle, "I assure you, this facility is secured. Commander Shepard had dealt with your agents and the rest are tied up, mainly with Omega. "

Jack shifted, "how did you find me"

"Admiral Hackett informed us that your primary base was being assaulted, we knew you would flee to this location. We were aware of this location for some time"

"Hackett huh, so you guys are alliance navy, one of those N7 squads running around."

"Negative, we are not Alliance Navy"

"Then who are you…"

"Section."

"Section? I never heard of such an organization."

"That's the point, hell the shadow broker doesn't even know we exist."

"What exactly do you do, forgive me I don't know your name."

"You can call me Agent; in this case we clean up messes for the Alliance, like Cerberus.

Jack came indigent, "Cerberus is not a mess, it is necessary for the advancement of Humanity. The Alliance is blind to what needs to be done."

"You were doing fine until you went dark and broke communications with the Alliance."

"Cerberus was never part of the Alliance."

"Your organization cooperated until Alliance Leadership disagreed with your methods."

"They didn't understand what we were doing, the knowledge gained was invaluable"

"I said methods, not goals."

Jack leaned in the chair, shifting his wounded leg with some effort. He didn't see any way he was getting out of this.

"Cerberus's research was necessary; we have made great leaps in our understanding. Something the council never liked, they held use back."

"The Alliance understands the purpose of these operations, the ethics were unsound. "

"The never understood, that's why Hackett send Shepard out to kill any operation they could find."

"Actually, that was more to shut Cerberus down. Those were operations we knew about, the once the Alliance disagreed with the methods."

"So you would rather have humanity bumble about, while the council lords it over us."

"No, there are better ways to go about what you did."

"Really, do enlighten me."

Your project overlord, wetware project. Noble goal, create an organic AI. Unfortunately you allowed Dr. Archer to use his autistic brother as a test subject."

"I don't condone Dr. Archer's actions."

"Exactly, you placed no real control nor gave directive."

"I wanted to give them full leeway for any advancement."

"Directives are a good thing. Section has an operational wetware AI, with a subject who volunteered and knew exactly what they were getting themselves into."

"Really, well you were lucky that whoever worked on that seceded despite your restrictions."

"How about another example, your Teltin facility and Subject Zero. Our project didn't abduct and torcher children. Project Ares was recruited though his parents and trained to become a powerful biotic."

"You would never have gotten any biotics if we didn't release eezo."

"Actually, we did our own controlled exposers on multiple embryos.

"You got rid of the failures right, not so different I think."

"Those that survived either trained with Project Ares or were raised with their families."

"For such a big project, I think I would have heard about it."

"Known actions Project Ares has been in, are often attributed to a squad or two."

"If Cerberus didn't bring back Shepard, everything would be lost. What was this so called Section doing?"

"We had other plans, but I never said everything Cerberus did was bad. Though ironically Lazarus cell did go rouge on you. Which is what you always claim when things don't go right?

"That was anticipated when we brought Shepard back. We knew he would not stand by against a threat to Humanity. Where were you during all this?"

"Shepard had it handled; there were other operations we were handling in support of Shepard."

"So if you're really into the advancement of humanity, why are you stopping me? To win this war we need to control the Reapers."

"No we don't. We have allies and we have the crucible."

"And how long before the aliens stab us in the back. By controlling the Reapers we show that humanity can stand on its own."

"There are not many alien conspiracies against humanity, and Section has dealt with those that came up."

"It's only a matter of time."

"Not really. The only big conspiracy against humanity at this point is Cerberus."

"We are trying to help humanity, don't you get that. Cerberus is important."

"It was, but it kind of loses its relevance once it cuts communications with humanity, does questionable experiments, parades your logo around on everything and most importantly starts attacking humanity itself."

Before Jack could respond Agent put several rounds through the illusive man.

"I was getting sick of that conversation, "clicking his radio, "Control, inform Hackett that Jack Harper is dead. Repeat the rouge Section leader is eliminated. "

The radio crackled, "This is control, Hackett is in a combat zone and cannot be reached. Orders from Section are to proceed to Omega and begin recon."

"Affinitive," turning to the men around him, "let's blow this place and move out."


End file.
